


The Early days of the Warden-Commander

by Misogi



Series: Warden-Queen of Ferelden's Life [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, My character's journal, Oh hey! Look over there while I place this here and run, Writing Exercise, don't mind me, enjoy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misogi/pseuds/Misogi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Cousland's journal, following her thoughts as she goes along her journey to end the Blight.</p>
<p>((Writing exercise.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 12th day of Greenmoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Don't expect much, this is just my character's thoughts on paper. Enjoy.

Emily, 12th day of Greenmoon [ _August_ ]

Duncan is an honorable man, and he reminds me of Uncle Miles; serious and focused on the job. Duncan told me stories of his family, and listened to the stories I told of mine. I cried for my parents, and occasionally raged at him on why we couldn't save my mother. He kept calm, and never took offense for my behavior.

We've made it to Ostagar, and I met King Duncan. He seemed upbeat, but I understood the optimisum came from childish inexperience. Poor man. I was eager to hear about Fergus, but all I got was that he had made it and was out scouting.

I met Alistair today. He's...nice. He reminds me of Fergus.

Goodnight.  
 _Emily Cousland, age 17_


	2. 13th day of Greenmoon

Emily, 13th day of Greenmoon

Today Alistair, the other two pansy recruits, and I started the preparations for the joining ritual.   
We have to kill darkspawn. What a  _huge_ surprise. 

I...The joining ritual....The other recruits didn't make it. The nightmares from...[Ink is smeared here, making it unreadable] are pretty intense. I passed out fairly quickly after the ritual.

I miss Mother. I miss Dad. I miss Fernus. I swear to all of you that Howe will pay for what he did. I will slay him with our family sword.

Goodnight, tomorrow I fight  
 _Emily Cousland, age 17_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to those of you that actually (like me) want to kill Howe with the family sword; you have to be badass, as it will never go above Grey iron in ranking.
> 
> Trust me, I tried. Soldier's Peak chest will NOT upgrade it.


End file.
